


Non più uno

by Koan_abyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sfinge, Specchio delle Emarb, duelli, giovane Filius Vitious
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: "Chissà chi è l'istruttore...?" disse Hermione avanzando a fatica tra la folla. "Ho sentito dire che da giovane Vitious è stato campione di duello."Da HP e La camera dei Segreti, cap. 11, Il Club dei Duellanti





	Non più uno

“Non potevamo sperare in un tempo migliore, Filius,” si accese Andreas Samson “Guarda che cielo: quant’era che non ne vedevi uno così, eh?”

“In Gran Bretagna, parecchio,” ridacchiò Filius Vitious.

“Be’, ora non sei più in Egitto, e duellare in patria ha un altro valore!” esclamò Samson. Osservava tutto il trambusto attorno a loro soddisfatto e raggiante, con le braccia incrociate e il mento sollevato. “Il Torneo dell’Occhio a Diagon Alley, e all’aperto! Un’occasione storica. L’unica pecca è che sarà Mastro Sarvin a presentare: te lo immagini quel vecchio barbogio con le vesti scompigliate dalla brezza? Ha! La mente si ribella!”

“Mastro Sarvin è molto solenne,” commentò Vitious.

“È più rigido di un giocatore di Quidditch che ha avuto un incidente con la scopa, vorrai dire.”

Vitious scoppiò in una risatina stridula e si affrettò a coprirsi la bocca con le mani.

“Com’è il pubblico?” chiese poi.

Per Vitious le gradinate non erano altrettanto visibili dello spettacolare cielo sopra Londra in quella giornata estiva, non con la sua altezza. Ma da sopra la pedana… Il pensiero di salire sulla pedana regolamentare da duello che era stata allestita gli provocò un brivido che non si sognò neppure di sopprimere.

“Il pubblico è perfetto,” sospirò Samson. “ma non è pronto per noi!”

Vitious sorrise.

“Sul serio, Filius. Hai ottime probabilità, ottime quotazioni, e ancora la tua vittoria gli arriverebbe come una sorpresa,” scosse la testa il suo amico.

“Mi piace stupire il mio pubblico,” rispose lui.

Samson rise: “Lasciali senza fiato!”

Quando Vitious salì sulla pedana per il suo primo combattimento l’atmosfera seria e solenne che Mastro Sarvin aveva instaurato evaporò d’istante.

A lui piaceva pensare che fosse perché gli spettatori, gli altri partecipanti e il suo avversario potevano percepire la sua gioia quasi estatica e il suo entusiasmo. Di sicuro era quello, che lui cercava di trasmettere.

Si inchinò al suo avversario ignorando il suo ghigno di superiorità, concedendosi un’ultima occhiata alla facciata luminosa della Gringott (nel pieno pomeriggio i duellanti esperti avrebbero sfruttato quel riverbero a loro vantaggio), ai maghi con vesti a righe bianche e azzurre che facevano su e giù sulle gradinate vendendo ghiaccioli, ai capannelli di persone che non avevano trovato da sedersi e si riparavano all’ombra delle tende botteghe di Diagon Alley, accanto ai padroni e ai commessi, richiamati anche loro all’aperto dalla giornata soleggiata e dalle prove del Torneo.

Vitious si mise in posa, pronto a duellare.

Quando il suo avversario scattò all’attacco era pronto; all’erta e bene presente sulla pedana, ma in un certo senso aveva ancora la testa piena dell’Egitto, richiamato forse così prepotentemente nei suoi pensieri da quel cielo terso.

Gli ultimi sei mesi passati laggiù come Spezzaincantesimi l’avevano ispirato, e gli avevano insegnato moltissimo.

“Un’ottima mossa,” concesse al suo rivale mentre respingeva senza sforzo il suo attacco, una Fattura Orcovolante. Ne aveva fatta di esperienza con le fatture, nei suoi viaggi. E aveva riportato con sé un bel po’ di trucchetti.

“Clematis Legantis!” strillò puntando la bacchetta tra i piedi del suo avversario.

Subito, dalla pedana eruppe una liana frondosa. Crescendo vertiginosamente verso l’alto raccolse il povero mago, avviluppandolo strettamente tra gli ‘oh!’ ammirati del pubblico.

“Un incantesimo di Crescita Accelerata combinato con il richiamo di un rampicante magico,” spiegò Vitious al mago, impossibilitato a parlare e a usare la bacchetta dai numerosi tralci che lo immobilizzavano. “Torna molto utile per creare ponti sospesi e superare le sabbie mobili, credimi.”

Scese dalla pedana con un ruzzolone goffo e Samson gli diede una poderosa pacca sulla schiena mentre veniva proclamato vincitore.

Le bandiere e gli stendardi sventolavano garruli nel vento, quando Vitious si accinse ad affrontare il secondo combattimento della giornata. Sembrava che gli spettatori fossero ancora più numerosi di quella mattina, e forse era così.

Certo era che da ogni segmento di Diagon Alley era possibile vedere la pedana e i suoi occupanti: un ingegnoso incantesimo agiva come un obbiettivo ad occhio di pesce e spettatori e negozi lontani apparivano schiacciati proprio sotto il naso di Vitious, dalle losche megere al confine con Nocturne Alley che avevano trascinato all’aperto sedie spaiate e vecchie poltrone per star comode, ai ragazzini che dividevano la loro attenzione tra lo spettacolo e le vetrine di ‘Accessori per il Quidditch di Qualità’.

“Filius Vitious,” lo salutò questa volta il suo nuovo avversario, cerimonioso. “Ho già avuto modo di osservare la tua prodezza in duello sulle pedane di Parigi.”

Vitious chinò la testa, arrossendo modestamente. Si era divertito a quel torneo.

Aveva partecipato a competizioni in quasi tutta Europa, viaggiando spesso assieme a Samson, per provare la propria abilità di duellante. Era un’attività con molte spese ed entrate incerte: non solo viaggiare era dispendioso, se non ci si accontentava di interminabili voli a cavallo di una scopa e notti avvolti solamente nel proprio mantello (Vitious aveva fatto entrambe le cose per anni: i pregi di una schiena giovane, anche se non larga e imponente), ma gli stessi tornei avevano sovente quote di partecipazione da capogiro. Era la pecca del mondo del duello che più lui e Samson avrebbero voluto sanare: i duelli erano elitari, considerati prerogativa di maghi ricchi e di famiglia antica (benché non ci fosse niente di più falso, storicamente!). Nessuno aveva mai osato apertamente vietare l’accesso ai circuiti internazionali a chi non avesse sangue puro, ma era innegabile che il piccolo Vitious e i duellanti poveri di mezzi erano l’eccezione e non la regola.

“Filius Vitious,” riprese il suo rivale, sempre più pomposo. “La vittoria è stata tua a Parigi perché _io_ non ti ho affrontato. Ma oggi sarà diverso!”

Questa volta l’avversario lo incalzava e incalzava, con getti di fiamme, sortilegi-trappola, raffiche di pugnali.

Vitious si difese e arretrò; fece evaporare le fiamme in bolle di sapone e trasfigurò i pugnali in cuscini (quasi se la vide brutta quando uno lo colpì in faccia strappandogli uno squittio soffocato).

Il suo avversario appariva sicuro e ben piantato sulle gambe e Vitious ebbe un’idea.

“Cealum Inversum!”

Il mago pomposo sbiancò e franò a terra, aggrappato a viva forza al pavimento, mentre l’incantesimo gli dava la sensazione che cielo e terra di fossero scambiati di posto. Fu facile disarmarlo, dopo; più complicato convincerlo che non sarebbe precipitato verso lo spazio profondo, se avesse mollato la presa.

“Un incantesimo di Illusione Gravitazionale,” spiegò Vitious dopo a Samson. “Perfetto per far scattare le trappole meccaniche all’interno delle piramidi.”

Quando salì in pedana per combattere per l’ultima volta, a pomeriggio inoltrato, Vitious si rammaricò appena di non poter affrontare Samson, ma l’amico era stato eliminato nell’ultimo incontro dopo una prova più che dignitosa.

Il pubblico era ilare e ormai Vitious non aveva dubbi che stesse ridendo con lui e non di lui: maghi e streghe avevano apprezzato il suo stile, applaudito le sue vittorie, riso dei suoi incantesimi più faceti. Florian Fortebraccio, con voce di tuono che sovrastò anche quella del presentatore, gli offrì una fornitura a vita di gelati a vita, in caso di vittoria; Madama McClan un abito su misura (tutti gli abiti di Vitious erano su misura, per forza di cose, ma un abito nuovo gli avrebbe fatto comodo…); monellacci e streghette facevano un baccano dell’anima, per il puro gusto di farlo. Era quello l’incoraggiamento che preferiva tra tutti.

Il suo ultimo avversario era Crane Munro: un veterano dei duelli, un grande campione. Ma Vitious non aveva paura.

Munro gli lasciò la prima mossa e lui lo accontentò. Munro parò la sua fattura, ma senza scoprirsi, né sbilanciarsi. Vitious continuò ad attaccare, notando in fretta che Munro lo stava imitando: usava le sue stesse tecniche, gli stessi incantesimi. Doveva averlo osservato attentamente durante tutto il torneo. Era come affrontare uno specchio, anche se non c’era nessuna somiglianza lui e il mago serio e allampanato che aveva davanti.

Vitious sorrise tra sé: vincere il duello sarebbe stato un vero e proprio enigma. Era sempre stato bravo, con gli enigmi. In Egitto ne aveva vissuto e respirato di ogni tipo, ogni giorno, da ogni fonte. 

Nelle viscere di una tomba alla ricerca di tesori, dopo aver affrontato sabbie mobili, trappole e fiamme magiche, si era trovato davanti una Sfinge. Che creatura meravigliosa, una che sfida con l’ingegno, che duella con la mente!

“Dentro di me non ho niente, però tutto è dentro di me. Regalo un po’ di magia. Chi sono?” aveva chiesto la creatura con voce melodiosa.

“Chi sono? Facile!” aveva risposto Vitious con allegria, ma poi aveva esitato.

Chi sono? La risposta era specchio, lo sapeva, era davvero facile. La risposta per la Sfinge, almeno. La bestia lo osservò paziente.

Vitious sapeva chi era. Era in Egitto per lavorare e mettere da parte soldi per i suoi viaggi e i tornei attorno al mondo, per continuare a duellare. La risposta era facile.

 _Dentro di me non ho niente, però tutto è dentro di me_. La risposta non poteva che essere qualcosa che rifletteva, che esisteva all’esterno, che esisteva per altri, ed esisteva _solo_ assieme ad altri: _Se tu ti ritiri, io mi ritiro_ , diceva un altro indovinello con la stessa soluzione. Vitious voleva riflettere, illuminare, spiegare. La risposta era ‘specchio’, eppure l’unica a cui lui riusciva a pensare era ‘insegnate’, o forse ‘professore’, quasi che l’indovinello della Sfinge avesse evocato il suo personale Specchio delle Emarb in cui riflettersi e scoprire quello che più desiderava nel profondo.

Vitious aveva incontrato lo Specchio delle Emarb a scuola, da ragazzo, e ricordava com’era stato rapido e cristallino, allora, nel mostrargli i desideri del suo cuore. Il suo riflesso era circondato da amici, stimato e accettato, era stato chiaro e impossibile da fraintendere; e in quel momento davanti alla Sfinge gli apparì altrettanto chiaro quale sarebbe stato il suo futuro, una volta tornato in patria. La Sfinge gli aveva insegnato chi era.

Non bastava duellare: voleva insegnare gli incantesimi per farlo. Non bastava vincere: voleva spiegare come, in che modo aveva vinto. Voleva insegnare e apprendere, essere specchio dei suoi studenti, un riflesso di loro e niente da solo: _Se stai con me non sei più uno, anche se sei solo_.

Ma ciò che la Sfinge gli aveva insegnato quel giorno, in realtà, era stato anche: non esitare! La creatura l’aveva attaccato, dato che non si decideva a rispondere, e Vitious sapeva che il duello incerto va concluso in fretta, se si vuole vincere. L’avversario imitava le sue mosse. Come bloccare uno specchio?

“Infringo!” esclamò ridendo.

“Incredibile! È stato incredibile! Nel senso di spettacolare, intendo, Filius, lo sapevo che eri il favorito!” rideva entusiasta Samson.

Vitious accettò le lodi con piacere e imbarazzo.

“Il Torneo dell’Occhio! E dopo…ti si apre un mondo, vecchio mio, ogni pedana è ai tuoi piedi! Se partissimo tra due settimane potremmo…” continuò Samson, ma Vitious lo interruppe.

“Temo non potrò partire tanto presto.”

“Oh? Vuoi prenderti una pausa? Perché no, con l’ultima vincita…”

“In realtà,” si schiarì la voce lui, “avrei dovuto dirtelo prima: appena tornato in Inghilterra mi hanno offerto un lavoro e io l’ho accettato.”

Silente lo aveva contattato appena prima che potesse farlo Vitious, come per… be’, come per magia. Come se Vitious riflettesse ora i propri desideri, riversandoli inconsciamente nel mondo, e il mondo rispondesse.

Samson lo fissò confuso: “Vuoi già ripartire con i folletti?”

“Oh, no, no,” lo corresse Vitious con un piccolo sorriso felice. “Non c’entra l’Egitto. Andrò in Scozia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre amato l’idea di Vitious come campione di duello e ne ho anche già scritto in ‘Echoing Green, Poison Tree’, che contiene anche un mio complicato headcanon sull’impiego dei duelli nella società magica antica come strumento di composizione delle liti (…yeah), ma grazie al contest ho potuto immaginare Vitious da giovane ed è stato decisamente divertente:)  
> I vari indovinelli citati nel testo provengono da siti random di indovinelli per bambini, perché sono una frana con queste cose (e il pensiero logico in generaleXD)  
> Grazie di aver letto!


End file.
